


Come Back In

by cadkitten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Brainwashing, Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve does the only thing he can think of to draw Bucky back into his former mind, into who he used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back In

**Author's Note:**

> "Heart Heart Head" by Meg Myers  
> Sorry it's not 100 words... apparently I have no concept of how to write that small of an amount any longer lol. Whoops.

He's filled with pain, ravaged with his own desperate brand hell. But even through all of that, he finds a way to see past it all and into the one thing that ever truly mattered to him. They settle on the stone steps outside of the museum, the bright sun burning down upon them, drawing sweat across Steve's brow. For a time, they do not speak. Not a single word or gesture is exchanged between them and yet Steve knows that Bucky has been here before. He's settled himself within these walls at some point in the past, before he came striding back into Steve's life. Perhaps it is what drew him there in the first place.

Steve's head tilts slightly as he studies Bucky's form, the tense lines of his shoulders and the sullen look on his face as the other stares at the pavement. He watches as Bucky's fingers curl into a fist and his eyes go from pained to cold in the fraction of a second. And it's then that he acts, that he takes all of his fears and sets them aside for this single moment. Come what may, this matters more than a million physical bruises and he's more than willing to take them all if only it means he can have _his_ Bucky back for a single second.

Their lips meet... and in that single moment, the world has righted itself from the crumbling horror that it has become since Bucky walked back into his life. For just one second, Steve can pretend. 

And he wishes with everything he is, that maybe... just maybe... Bucky will come back in.


End file.
